Derek Hale meets Maximum Ride
by MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever
Summary: Begins in season 3 episode 3. What if Fang didn't find Max no matter how fast he went after her? What if Max lands in Beacon Hills, California? Why does she feel drawn to this Derek guy and vice versa? Will he convnice her that he and the others are better than the Flock? That he's better than Fang? R&R! D*M?
1. Chapter 1

First Meeting Max P.O.V.

I was crying as I landed in a forest somewhere in California. I just couldn't believe that the Flock would just kick me out like that! I mean, yes, I've been giving Fang more attention than usual but he was my...um...boyfriend?...yeah, my boyfriend! I wasn't giving him that much attention.

Was I?

SNAP! My head whipped towards the sound of the snap, eye's narrowed as I slipped into the shadows, crying session over and forgotten for the time being.

I watched as 2 guys came forward. Most likely twins. They had claws, and red glowing eyes as well as canines. If they were made by the school, I didn't want to know.

I watched as they moved on, quietly growling. As soon as I couldn't hear them anymore, I went in the other direction, keeping my sense's high. Well, until I heard talking. Then I jumped into the trees and moved till I saw 3 males. One was sort of lanky with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The other was a mix of lanky and muscular with brown hair and brown eyes. The last was the best looking so far. Black hair, green eyes, and muscular, with a slight scruff that actually looks good on him. I started listening in when another guy, older with light brown hair with blue eyes joined.

"Where's the last place you saw them? You're tracking them by print?"

Lanky Guy spoke. "Trying to."

"Well then you've been wasting your time. There's only one creature on earth who can visibly track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print's Boyd's and and these-"

"Are Cora's."

That's when I jumped down. "No, they're yours."

Everyone head whipped towards me.

Green eye's spoke, voice "threatening."

"Who are you."

I smirked. "I'm someone who can help you."

"And why should we trust you?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm not asking you to trust me. Are you looking for a black boy and a white girl?" Older guy nodded. I pointed in a direction. "They went that way."

Brown eye's spoke. "Why should we listen to you?" I sighed.

"If you're science experiments then you would know who I am." they all looked confused. I grew suspicious. No one is what they are unless they were experimented on.

Green eye's spoke. "What do you mean science experiments?" my face grew pale. Dang it!

I spoke quickly. "Never mind that. This Boyd and Cora went that way. You'd have an easier time finding them with me."

Lanky guy spoke. "Why should we listen to you." I raised a brow.

I had a flashback to the Flock, them saying that they practically don't trust me and winced. What the heck, it's not like I have anything to lose any way.

"Do you want to find that out? Or do you want to find these Boyd and Cora people?" They looked at each other when older guy spoke.

"I'm Chris Argent, but call me Chris, this is Derek, Scott and Isaac." Derek and Isaac threw him a glare.

"I'd like to say nice to meet you, but I can't." I whipped out my wings and they all gasped.

"I'll find your Boyd and Cora this way. I can see higher up there." and I took off, looking for them, finding them in the east towards some high school.

I landed back down and pointed where I saw them and they all nodded.

I shut the door quickly as Scott and Derek got out, locking it as Derek helped me keep it shut when the rattling stopped.

"Did that really just work?" Scott asked.

"It worked." Said Derek. "What are you hearing?"

"Heartbeats."

"Both of 'em?"

"Actually, 3 of them." Mine and Derek's heads snapped towards his.

Derek moved towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut."

"You go in there alone, and you're either gonna kill them, or they kill you."

"That's why I'm going alone."

I frowned at Derek. "That's is suicide." Derek just looked at me and gave a very small smile.

As soon as he had that door open, I grabbed his shirt jerking him back taking him by surprise. "Sorry Derek, but I won't let you die because you feel guilty and responsible." and I quickly went in and shut the door behind me ignoring their shouts.

I moved forward silently, listening for Cora and Boyd. I found them advancing on some poor woman, who I got bad feelings about. As they went to attack, I knocked them out of the way. I looked at the "teacher" as she quickly closed the gate and backed away, eye's holding fear.

I looked at Cora and Boyd, analyzing them. I dodged most of their attacks, but they ended up clawing the crap out of my stomach. At this point I had a pretty dang good hold of their necks as they slashed at me over and over again. After what felt like days, they stopped and fell to the ground unconscious. I was on my knees when Scott, Isaac and Derek came in.

I spoke lowly, knowing they could hear me. "Get these two out of here. I'll take care of the teacher."

"I'll help you out." said Derek.

"No!" I glared at him, getting up to my feet standing proudly. "You help Isaac and Scott." as he went to argue I cut him off. "If you don't, I'll leave town tonight and I won't explain anything." that made him go quiet, thinking. Finally he nodded and they left.

I made my way slowly to the teacher, 'till I finally stood before her. I looked at her as she looked at me with fear in her eye's, but there was something there, something hidden.

I held out my hand to her, and she hesitantly accepted. We made our way out and after I made sure she was okay, I went back to Derek, Chris, Scott, Isaac and some guy I didn't see before (who I found out was named Peter afterwards) and they all looked at me.

I took in a deep breath. "My name, is Maximum Ride."

 **Hey guys. I know, I know. Another story when you haven't finished the others? I'm having a little trouble thinking of new chapters for the others except for my Hobbit story. I promise I'll be updating at least once or twice a week when school let's out. Love ya'll.**

 **Peace Out,**

 **Fly On,**

 **Chocolate,**

 **ChyChy.**


	2. Chapter 2 Saving Derek

Chapter 2. Max. P.O.V

As it turns out, I never got to explain anything to them that night. Before I started talking erasers attacked us. Me being me left, taking the erasers with me. Of course, that wasn't the last time I saw those people. I saved Isaac from the creepy twins on my amazing harley motorcycle, and after that, I ended up in the hospital. I, of course left, looking for Scott to warn him what I had heard, but Deucalion got to me first, slashing out my throat. He almost killed me, and would have if it wasn't for my bird kid side. I don't know how it happened, but I was able to get out of there and live, and I thank God every day. That all lead me to this moment.

A month after all that Deucalion found me. He actually hired me to keep Derek and Scott safe. Derek being Derek, got himself captured, which is why I'm in the Caleveras base saving his sorry butt. I was just in time to hear Peter talking. Oh, joy.

"I don't want to make it sound like we don't appreciate your hospitality but do you think it would be possible to put that on ice? Maybe something for my hand? Extra-large Band-Aid? Perhaps some antibiotic ointment?"

I made my footsteps known down the corridor, sighed and started the fight. I knocked every one of the out using my fighting skills and the butt of my gun. The one guy was loud when he hit the floor, and another shouted "NO" and he was down. I grunted and sighed in exasperation. They're so stupid.

I walked through the smoke and locked eyes with Derek and smirked.

"You're the one who saved Isaac." he stated.

"Good to know you recognize me Derek. And I'm the one who was hired to save Isaac. But you're right. I probably would've done it anyway."

"Someone hired you to get us out of here?" Peter asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Someone hired me to get Derek out of here. You, I'm totally fine leaving for dead." I said as I got Derek out of his cuffs with a simple yank of my hands.

"When did I get this reputation?" Peter asked Derek.

"Who hired you?" Derek asked

"Deucalion."

"Deucalion? The guy who did that to you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Girl's gotta eat." I replied. "All right, let's get the hell out of here."

"We're not leaving without it." Derek exclaimed.

"Without what?" I said.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I stood staring at the box in disbelief. "It's made from a Rowan tree. It's mountain ash wood."

Derek went to open it and I rolled my eyes. I stepped forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. I looked at it judging how much force it would need, pulled my leg back, and snapped it forward, effectively breaking open the lock. Derek looked at Peter with and impressed look before opening it. Then he and Peter just stared at it.

"Somebody really doesn't want our hands in there." They looked at me and I sighed, sticking my hand in there, then pulling it out holding a cylinder-like box.

I looked at Derek in total disbelief. "You made me stay so you could get this?" I deadpanned.

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long. I'v been busy looking for jobs in Jun, got near the end of, and I've been focusing on my job so I could do it, and Band Camp starts up next week and I'm going to be seriously stressed. But that's no reason. I made a promise and I broke it. I'm sorry.**

 **Fly On,**

 **Peace Out,**

 **Chocolate,**

 **ChyChy**


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Maya

**Chapter 3 Max P.O.V**

I sighed as we all sat around Derek's living room in his loft, debating on where to start as I looked around. I just continued to think as everyone stared at me, waiting for me to start before Stiles broke and I smirked.

"Ok, just start already. We are all seriously anxious, and by all I mean me." before he sat down.

I nodded, faintly taking note of the fact that Maya was outside waiting to be allowed in, surprisingly unnoticed by the wolves. I decided to start from the beginning.

"Well, it started 18 years ago. There are scientists, we called them Whitecoats. They experiment on children. Some they stole from their parents, some were payed for, and some were simply given. I was given. They injected 2% of Bald Eagle DNA into my blood while I was in the womb, so when I came out, I had wings. They did the same to 5 others. I was the oldest, then there was Fang, of whom I was 6 months older than. Then there was Iggy, I was 8 months older than him. Nudge, I'm 3 years older, Gazzy, 7 years older, and Angel. I am 9 years older than her. We called ourselves the flock. I was the leader, and Fang was my second in command."  
"Was? Did they die?" Scott spoke up.

I shook my head. "No, but I'll explain it if you're quiet." and he nodded.

"Anyway, we grew up in a science lab/prison. We were raised on purpose, by the sickest, most horrible scientists you could possibly imagine. They tortured us. Eventually we made our own language, well, Fang and I did. We taught the others. Then Jeb came. He was nice, took care of us. I thought of him as my father because that's what he was to me. When Fang, Iggy and I were 10, he broke us out. Angel was 2, Gazzy was 4, and Nudge was 6. He brought us to Colorado, and we lived in the E house, because it was shaped like an E. There he taught us older 3 to fight, and we taught the others. I took care of Angel alone by dressing, feeding and changing her diapers. After 2 years he disappeared. We thought he had died. I had thought that I had lost my father figure, but we carried on for the next 2 years until the trouble started, when Angel was kidnapped. And after years of wondering, I found out I have a mother and half , skipping ahead, we all got Angel out of an institute call Itex. I won't tell you all the details about that except that we got her back. After going to Virginia after Fang's accident, we ended up leaving because we found out that the lady we were staying with was actually working for Itex. I won't tell you all the details about that either. After a long time of running, I let Ari join us. He was my half-brother and originally one of the bad guys, and Eraser turned good and he helped us escape because of his expiration date, which is something that an experiment gets after a certain amount of time. Fang didn't like that, so he and the boys left. The girls and Total (who is a mutant bird dog that Angel convinced Fang to let her have), stayed with me and Ari. Eventually, after being captured by an institute in Germany and Ari died protecting me, the girls, and Total, the boys all came back. I'm going to skip all the up to the part where my mom was taken to get to me because I don't feel like going over the details. I already told the details to an author named James Patterson and he has the books. The last one is called MAX. **(A/N: In this story Fang all the way to MR Forever obviously never happened.)** If you want the whole story, then go read those.

Anyway, after we rescued my mom, Fang and I became an 'official' item you could say, in Hawaii. We did many airshows for the CSM, which is who my mom worked for, and we ended up in Africa. This is where everything goes downhill. This is where we met Dylan and Dr. Gunther-Haagan. They told me that Dylan was specifically made for me, that he was my other half. They didn't know that, at the time, Fang was my other half. We understood each other perfectly, not even needing to speak to communicate. We could do that in a single glance. Anyway, we went back to Colorado with a new safe house and we were all happy there for a while. Then our birthdays came. Well, the days we decided were our birthdays since we didn't actually know. That night, Jeb brought Dylan to the house. I was livid. Throughout the time he was there, he was...really touchy. Something that neither Fang, nor I was happy with since at the time I was in love with him, and I thought he loved me as well." I said as I looked down, pain making it's way into my heart. Then I felt two hands cover both of mine and I looked at Derek and Scott and gave a mini smile.

"Anyway, one day, Fang and I went out to, originally, get groceries. We ended up in a tree instead, making out." A blush made it's way to my face. Just a small one. What? Don't judge me, you would blush too. "After a while I hear helicopters, and once Fang did, which took all of .2 seconds, we hurried back to the house. When we got there, Erasers, which we thought were long gone, were lying everywhere, and the Flock plus Dylan were cut up and bruised, but ok. They blamed me, and Angel took a vote to kick me out. Everyone raised their hands. I didn't look behind me to see if Fang did, because I was to afraid that he did. I thought he wanted me gone to. So I left, which brings us to the night I first met all of you. Anyway, after I saved Isaac's butt and Deucalion gave me these lovely scars," I said with heavy sarcasm, "I re-met Maya. She is not my biological twin, she's actually my clone, thanks to the school. But understand this," I gave them a stern look, "Maya is _nothing_ like me. Well, except for the sarcasm and the looks. She's the one who saved me. After I recovered and we got things settled between us, we stayed together. The Deucalion found me and I saw he had his sight back. He payed Maya and me a lot of money to keep you safe Derek, you to Scott. The only thing is, is that he specifically wants _me_ to keep Derek safe, and _Maya_ to keep Scott safe. With that said, everyone, meet Maya."

Maya walked in through the balcony and everyone looked at her with shock. The only difference in our looks being she doesn't have 3 long scars on her neck and she has a big blue streak in her hair.

She smirked as she came to stand behind me and we both grinned and looked at everyone else before she spoke.

"What's wrong boys and girls? Cat got the wolves tongue?"


	4. Chapter 4 Story Time

**Chapter 4 Max P.O.V**

Maya and I just stood their with shit-eating grins on our faces. The amount of shock on each of their faces was priceless, I really wish that I had a camera right about now. I glanced at Maya.

"You know, I'm getting kind of worried. They haven't spoken in a while. Maybe we should leave." I smirked as I got up to leave, and just as we turned around I felt a hand on my wrist and I looked to to see Derek holding it and I raised my brow.

"Careful Derek, someone might think you actually care about someone other than your pack and family." I smirked again.

He rolled his eyes before he spoke. "We have questions that need to be answered," he looked at Maya. "by both of you. Sit." He ordered.

I raised both of my eyebrows and looked at Maya with dramatically wide eyes. "Did Derek just order US to sit down?"

She gave me the same dramatically wide eyed look. Gotta love our sarcasm. "Why yes, I do believe he did. But," she smirked, "I don't think that we take orders from anyone, do we Max?"

I shook my head with a huge ass smirk on my face. "No we don't Maya. Maybe if he asked…" we both looked at Derek and Scott spoke.

"Will you please sit down?"

I shook my head. "Oh no Scotty, not you. _Derek_ has to ask us. Or, we leave." I smirked and started towards the balcony with Maya. I forgot the minor detail that Derek had a hold of my wrist, and this resulted in his tightening of the hold.

I huffed and looked at him with an expectant look, glancing from his hand to his face and back again.

Derek growled, and I smirked. He tried to yank me towards him, but me being me, I resisted. And I smirked again. He huffed before opening his mouth and closing it again.

He sighed in resignation. "Will. You. Please. Sit. Down."

My eyes widened and I looked at Maya, who was also in shock. We hadn't expected him to actually ask, but hey. And when I looked back, I saw everyone with shocked looks on their faces. I shrugged before going to sit down opposite of Derek, once again forgetting that Derek has a hold on my wrist. This resulted in Derek yanking me towards him, and, surprising me, sitting my down _on his lap_. I can feel the fire truck in my face. Maya snickered, and I glared at her.

Stiles spoke up. "Wait, wait, wait. So, there are two of you? Like, actual clones? Seriously? Can you two finish each others sentences? Thoughts? Can you feel when the other is in danger, or pain? Do you-?"

"STILES!" Lydia said (rather loudly).

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Shut up."

He looked offended. "Excuse you-"

"Stiles." Scott said.

Stiles looked at him, a bit annoyed. "What?"

"Calm down."

Stiles huffed but stopped talking.

Maya snickered again before Stiles pulled her in his lap. I smirked at this and she just glared at me and stuck her tongue out, to which I returned before I looked at Scott while getting comfortable on Derek's lap. "What questions do you have?"

He thought for a moment before looking at me. "Why did you help us find Boyd and Cora?"

Again, Stiles spoke. "Yeah, seriously though. It wasn't your problem."

I sighed before I spoke. "I helped because I thought that you guys were experiments as well. Where Maya and I come from, you only are what you are if you were experimented on. I have a reputation in the experiment community for helping any and every experiment (even humans sometimes) that I can, no matter the consequences. You can't be naturally born into it, which reminds me. How are you the way you are if you're not experiments?"

Derek spoke up. "We're werewolves. We are naturally born into it."

My brows rose in shock and I looked at Maya before shrugging. "What other questions?"

Stiles spoke up. "Do you have like, really cool superpowers? Like Superman?"

Everyone looked at him like he asked a dumb question. "What? It's and important question. Just like I want to know why Derek has Max in his lap. I mean really, so un-Derek like."

Derek glared at Stiles before he spoke. "I'll explain later. It's a wolf thing."

Stiles huffed and glared back before muttering "Sour-wolf" under his breath.

I looked at Stiles in amusement and looked at Maya, silently asking if she wanted to answer and she shook her head no and spoke. "You're technically my leader Max. You answer the questions." She smirked and I glared before answering Stiles' question.

"Yes Stiles, we have powers."

"YES! I TOLD YOU GUYS." He pumped his hand and Maya and I smirked before I continued.

"Because of the fact that Maya is my clone, whenever I gain a new power, she gains it as well. When We're flying, we can fly at supersonic speed. This means we can go faster than a jet. The one thing that I have that Maya doesn't have, is that I literally have a voice in my head. No, I'm not crazy, I literally have a voice in my head. That's how I knew where exactly to find Isaac." They all looked extremely shocked at that.

"So wait, you're kinda on the crazy side? Should you be in the same room with us?"

I rolled my eyes and Stiles said "What? It's and important question."

"You forgot one thing Max." I looked at Maya with confusion. "You have the power of great leadership. I'm pretty sure that every experiment, minus the flock, of whom you asked would agree with me." She grinned. I just clenched my jaw and looked away, the pain of my family practically disowning me still hurt.

As I looked away, the room became silent. I'm pretty sure that it's because of how tense I got. Oh well. It was silent until Scott spoke.

"Well, you'll have a new family now. One who will take better care of you. Besides," he smiled a genuine smile, "I'm a True Alpha and I have no idea how to lead correctly. Maybe you and Derek can team up and help me."

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're trusting her already? We _just_ met her Scott. Seriously man, you have issues." Stiles said.

Scott looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Says the one who has the one we literally _just saw_ in his lap. Yeah Stiles, I'm the crazy one. Definitely."

I nodded in agreement and Scott turned to me.

"I mean it Max. We can be your new family. I don't usually trust people, but I guess that is one of your gifts. At least, one you don't know about. After all," he shrugged, "You did help us save Boyd and Cora. You've basically proven yourself already. And let's not forget that you saved Isaac."

I stared at him in shock while everyone nodded in agreement, even Stiles. I mean come on. I just told him that I was kicked out and stripped of my leadership title, and he wants my _help_ to lead _his_ pack? Did he not hear me on the part where I said that I was kicked out for having poor leadership skills?

Apparently this showed on my face as well, because Maya spoke up. "Max, you were not a terrible leader. You were amazing. You were the one to fix their broken pieces, give them chance after chance, never give up on them. You are the reason that they stayed out of danger for so long, simply because you can think of things off of the top of your head. You have a never ending love for them, no matter what they have done to you. That is what made you a great leader. Angel was just jealous that she no longer had all of your attention."

I looked at Maya, not believing a word she said, and she sighed knowing my train of thought. Lydia spoke up.

"Look, we obviously don't care about the people who hurt you, we don't care about what they think you've done to them that was wrong. Love is a great thing to have, and it actually makes you stronger. Proven fact. Point is, we want your help in keeping this town safe. Besides, you might end up having a reason to stay after all." She smirked at me on the last part. I just looked at her confused until I felt Derek tighten his hold on me. I looked at his arm, back to him, then his arm again. He simply raised an eyebrow. What a brave little bean...ok, maybe not little.

I just shrugged and looked at Scott, who had a slight smile on his face as he watched Derek and I. "Look, Scotty, if you want some of my 'leadership' skills, then be my guest. But if they kick you out of Beacon Hills, don't come running to me." he frowned.

"Max, I highly doubt that that will happen."

Stiles spoke up. "Hey man, you never know. At least you'll be able you have someone hold down the new wolves, if we ever get any." he shrugged.

Maya and I glanced at each other and nodded. She stood up, I tried to. Key work, tried. I frowned and looked at Derek again.

"Derek," I started slowly, "Maya and I have a lot of things to get done, and a lot of things to talk about." He sighed (was that a slight growl I heard?) and let go of me. Maya and I stood side by side.

"Hey, that reminds me. Derek, why did you have her on your lap?" Stiles asked.

Derek glanced at him, then everyone else, then back to me and he sighed. "This is not the time to explain. Besides, everyone is tired." He shrugged.

As we went to leave before Stiles spoke (mainly to Maya ;D).

"Wait, when will we see you again?" He asked and everyone looked at us. We looked at each other and sighed.

"Well," I said, "Maya and I decided that since Scott is still in High School, that she would join and have all of his classes. That way she can keep him safe, which reminds me. Scott, if you end up not going to class, let Maya or me know so that we don't worry." He nodded and Lydia spoke.

"Wait, what about you? What will you do Max?"

I raised my brow. "Well, Derek isn't in school anymore, and that place is a literal death trap for me. Last time I went, the place got torn up. Kinda thankful that he graduated a few years ago now. Any way, I won't be in school, I'll keeping an eye on the town, but mainly doing my job and making sure that Derek stays safe." she nodded.

Maya and I looked at each other and nodded and I spoke again. "Well, we'll be going now. Even we need our sleep. Stay out of trouble." I said firmly, looking at Derek and Stiles mainly, but also Scott. They all nodded (while Stiles protested at our glance at him, saying that he's _always_ staying out of trouble. Psh, yeah right.) and we left, eventually finding a branch far enough away from them that they can't hear us, but we can see them. Maya spoke up.

"What do you think of this job? And what do you think was up with Stiles and Derek with the whole lap thing?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I honestly don't know about the Stiles and Derek with the lap thing. And about the job...this will be a lot of trouble, maybe more than it's worth but…"

She looked at me with a frown. "But what?"

I sighed again. "But I think that we made the right decision. Let's just see where the road takes us, and Carry On from there **(SPN fandom ;D)**." She nodded and we looked at them, ready for the hell to be thrown at us. Or were we?

/

 **Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with band and my muse left me for a while. But it's semi-back so yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5 Hi Deucy

**Chapter 5 Derek P.O.V**

I sighed as I sat on my couch. I can't believe that I actually found my mate. After so many years, maybe I can have my happy ending with Max. I understand that she is extremely hurt, but maybe I can help her in my own way. I can't believe that Fang guy would just let her go like that. One thing is for sure. I might be a sour-wolf, but I refuse to let my mate go. I refuse to let her disappear on me, no matter what she thinks. I will hunt her down if she ever leaves for any reason. After all, when a mate leaves their wolf, the mate dies.

 **Stiles P.O.V**

"Dude, dude you gotta help me." I practically pleaded with Scott.

"What do you need help for?" He asked

"With Maya dude! How do you not know this?" I asked, gobsmacked.

Scott grinned. Why is he grinning? "Why do you need help with her?"

"DUDE, how can you not know this?" I sighed and shook my head. "Maya is gorgeous, smart, funny, GORGEOUS!"

He shook his head, grin still in place. "You want my help asking her out?"

"YE-"

"Asking who out?"

I started and looked behind me with wide eyes, seeing Maya behind me with a small grin as well. What's up with all the grins around here?

"Uh, nothing, at all...nope...not a thing…" I looked away. Wow, this is awkward.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Dude, do you not remember her and Max telling us that they have _fantastic_ hearing?"

My eyes widened, face paled. Oh man.

I looked at her, scott, her, scott, and straight up ran to class. The last thing is hear is "I wonder how he forgot so quickly?"

"He forgets many things in record time?" Friggin' Scott.

 **Max P.O.V.**

I sighed as I stood on the branch, watching the building that Derek is in. Man, he is boring. Why though?

( _Max thoughts,_ _Voice thoughts_ )

 _I really miss the Flock._

 _They hurt you Max. Don't you remember that they took a vote on getting rid of you._

 _Yes, how could I forget?_ Frickin' A. Like I could forget one of the most painful moments of my life. Oh yeah. Then friggin voice has to go reminding me.

 _Just stating the truth Max_

 _Shut up. Is there a reason on why you are here?_

 _Nope, I just thought I'd drop in, by the way, the Deucalion is about a mile South. You might want to go check it out._

 _Ok, now get out of my head._

By the lack of response, I'd say that the voice has left. Thank the lord. How could I think I was missing it again?

I took one last look at Derek's loft before spreading my wings and going to see Deucalion.

Man, I love the feel of the wind in my hair. Oh look, it's Douchebag who gave me scars. Friggin' douche.

"Well Max, how's protecting Derek going? Having trouble at all?"

I rolled my eyes at his smirk.

"Nope, he's a very boring man...wolf...wolfman?...manwolf?..." I said sarcastically innocent (it always pisses Deucy off when I do this crap). "Oh, by the way, what do you want?" I asked again.

"Relax Max, just here to pay you." Ooooo, money means food and clothes.

"Thanks." I said as I took it out of his hands. "Now, goodbye Deucy."

"Max, don't try to deny him." I froze in confusion. "It will only lead to your destruction. You are meant to be."

I looked back at him. "I also thought that I was meant to be with Fang, but look how that turned out." And I took off, going back to the branch I was previously on after making sure that Derek was still in the loft.

As I leaned against the tree, I couldn't help but to think of what Deucalion said. What did he mean?

Before I could get to far into thought, I felt Derek leaving the building. Yeah, it's weird, I know. Wonder how I know it's him?

I looked at Derek as he stepped out of the building and looked around before looking over at the , in my designated area.

I raised my eyebrow as he walked over here and stood under my tree branch. What does he want?

"What do you need Derek?" his head shot up and locked eyes with me.

He smirked as he grabbed a hold of a branch and pulled himself up. When he was finally settled beside me. Well, isn't this a lovely silence.

We sat there for hours, and got off when we saw everyone heading to his loft. Is it me, or does stiles look a bit jittery? Well, more than usual.

As we all sat down on the sofa's everyone looked to me and Maya, and we looked at each other.

"What did you do?" We said at the same time.

"Neither of you did anything." We looked at Scott when he said that, then back at each other with raised eyebrows.

"We want your help." We rolled our eyes.

"With what?" I asked

"We want you to help Derek train us."

Wait...what?


	6. Chapter 6 Again?

**Chapter 6 Max P.O.V**

I stared at them with wide, shocked eyes.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

Scott got a small grin on his face. Probably that he actually shocked me.

"I want you to help Derek train us. Derek's a fantastic fighter, don't get me wrong." he rushed. "But...wait...how well can you fight?"

I raised my brow and looked at Maya, silently asking if we should demonstrate. She grinned and nodded.

At the same time, Maya and I got up from our seats and chose the area with less stuff, everyone following behind us, curious as ever.

We chose the balcony.

We stood opposite of each other, both waiting for the other to attack, both knowing we won't attack first easily.

I raised my brow. "So Maya. You must still feel a little down in the dumps about being my clone. I mean, you don't even get the recognition I get. You're still ignored." I saw Derek put a hand over Stiles mouth out of the corner of my eye.

She glared at me. Ah, that never fails.

"At least I wasn't kicked out of leading the Flock."

Oh, she wants to go there huh?

I grinned, hiding the pain at those words. "No you weren't, because you never had a Flock to begin with." She screamed and attacked. The things we do to get each other to attack.

Back and forth we threw punches, kicks, almost blurring from the speed we were going at. I think I'll have permanent scars from slamming into the walls and the balcony thingy.

She got on top of me, squeezing my throat. Wow, this feels familiar.

"Know why you got kicked out Max? Cause you fell to weakness. Family, is weakness." She grunted out.

"No, family is strength." I said as I used my arms and legs to flip us over, pulling her into a headlock, pinning her arms and legs as well. "That is how I always beat you Maya. I guess I'm your weakness then, huh?" I smirked and she gave.

I got up, pulling her with me, both of us smirking as we looked at everyone's shocked faces.

"That...Was...AWESOME!" Stiles yelled.

I grinned at Maya and we both bowed.

"Thank you, thank you. We'll be back again one day." Maya said and I laughed.

"Yeah, it was." Lydia said. "But did you have to be so rude to each other?"

We laughed again and Maya spoke.

"We actually did. Neither of us likes to attack first, so we have to goad each other to or we won't get anything done." and I nodded.

Scott spoke up. "Yup, that settles it. Max and Maya are both helping us learn to fight like that."

"Oh no I'm not." Maya frowned as she said that. "I'll help Max with demonstrations and crap like that, but I don't train. That is strictly a Max thing." I rolled my eyes.

"Wimp." I said.

She glared at me and I grinned.

( **Voice,** _Max_ )

 **There's a problem Max**

I started. Just as I was enjoying not having the voice around to.

 _Oh, hey voice. I've missed you. How you been?_

 **Erasers are coming from the South. Flying Erasers.**

I growled under my breath. I hate flying erasers.

Maya looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed. "Flying erasers from the south. We got to go." She frowned but nodded.

"Flying what?" Lydia asked.

We looked at each other and looked back at them. "We'll explain later. We have a problem to handle." and with that we took off to fight some erasers. We weren't that happy when we found them. There was about 15 of them, we can handle it.

"Hey winged freaks, over here." I called and they all started towards us. Man, I forgot how bad they smell.

When we were down to the last eraser, he was a big guy. He actually got a hit on me, which surprised me really. Wanna know the shocker? It was in the same place as Fangs scar was in. Exact same.

After we took him down and landed (not noticing how close we were to Scott's house), Maya looked at my injury.

She glared at me. "Why are you always getting severely injured and I end up having to save your life."

I grinned weakly. "Sorry to be an inconvenience." just before I passed out from blood lost. But not before I saw Derek and the others running towards me.


End file.
